Campfire Stories
by Clay-Nocturne96
Summary: Vash and the insurance girls have spent many nights camping in between cities. This is one of the many that has fallen in between the cracks of Gunsmoke.


The moon shone over the wastelands that was Gunsmoke. Dust drifting through the air, as the wind promised a bitter night. A single fire flickered just outside the city of El Pazzo, fighting desperately to keep its companions warm.

Milly was the first to speak, as usual "So, Mr. Vash! Do you have any stories?!" her cheerful attitude always a welcoming touch to a rather bleak world. Meryl, of course, sitting up close to the flame, was shivering to high heaven.

'It's so cold out here, how is she staying warm?!' Meryl thought bitterly, noticing how Milly was shivering a lot less than she was.

"Like, what kind of stories?" Vash, feeling a little on edge. He never knew what Milly was thinking when she stayed quiet too long.

"Oh, I don't know," Milly looked wondrously, "maybe something about any girlfriends, or lovers..." Vash turned bright red at the last words that came out of her mouth

"I DON'T…...I...IT'S NOT….!" Vash couldn't think of a proper thing to say to that, flopping around like a proper idiot. He actually breathed life into the dying flame with his flailing body. Meryl taking notice of the growing flame, managed to grab a few more sticks and debris and throwing them into the small flame. 'that idiot...' Meryl couldn't help thinking.

Milly looked a little heart broken "Ah, but Mr. Vash! If you don't have a girlfriend, or lover, why do you fight for love and peace, if you don't mind me asking?" It was an honest question, and Vash could sense both of their curiosities rising. Vash's Face drew a long and sad expression.

"It was a promise to a very dear friend that passed long ago…." The atmosphere around the fire became sullen once again, as everyone starred into the dancing flames. The darkness seemed to swallow everything around them, the flames blinding them to the surrounding area, all but the city lights in the distance. The cry of estranged creatures that inhabited the cold, intimidating nightfall of Gunsmoke haunted the dark wastelands. The only salvation was the small flame that kept these predators in check and at bay.

Meryl was starting to get frustrated with the awkward silence, but couldn't figure out how to end it. Milly's previous comment on lovers, and girlfriends, still lingered in her mind. The blood in her face started to boil as she finally snapped "So what story were you going to tell?!" she blurted, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. This brought both Vash and Milly to stare intently at Meryl's now luminous face.

"Gee Meryl, your face is almost as bright as the sun! I might need sun screen!" Milly's usual density towards Meryl's current situation wasn't helping her flattening mood. "Meryl is right though," Milly said, remembering her previous Line of thought, "What about that story you were going to tell?"

Vash was confused with how Meryl and Milly were now drilling him for a story from his past. He didn't know how to respond, but he knew they weren't going to let this go any time soon. He thought about it for a few moments before answering. "What kind of story were you two looking for?" Vash asked hesitantly, watching the two insurance women think over there answer.

"What about your scars?" Meryl said, thinking more out loud than originally intended. The words hung in the air. The atmosphere was suddenly heavy, weighing around them like a dense fog as Vash's expression plummeted to the dirt below their feet.

"Like I said. My scars are the price I paid-"  
"-No, Mr. Vash," Milly interrupted, starring at Vash with a serious face, "I think Meryl meant how you got each one individually." Once again throwing Vash for a loop.

"Well?" Vash looked at the two of them, both thoroughly bewildered and possibly terrified where this conversation may lead. "which one were you thinking about?" He laughed nervously, trying to sound cheerful. "You see, I have quite a few of them, and you will be more-"

"-The plated one on you chest…" Meryl now interrupting Vash this time. "I want to know about the plated scar on your chest. That one seems to be the biggest one you have." Meryl made sure to keep Vash on topic, not giving him any time to think of an excuse to weasel out of an explanation. "And we want a proper story, not a pathetic joke of a summary!"

Vash was taken aback once again, not being able to gain any leverage in this conversation. Slowly settling from the feeling of being trapped conversationally by these two insurance workers, Vash starred deep into the fire, taking a deep breath. Milly and Meryl watched as what seemed like a ghost pass through Vash's eyes.


End file.
